PokeScape
by lucyolsen
Summary: Uh...it's a Farscape/Pokemon crossover. Thought it would be good for a laugh...just read it


I wrote this a *really* long time ago...thought it would be good for a laugh...  
  
I don't own either show even though I really want to. (Well.   
Farscape, anyway, maybe Pokémon for the money.) Farscape created  
by Rockne O'Bannon, and owned by Henson, Hallmark, Channel 9, and The   
Scifi Channel; Pokémon owned by Nintendo and the WB  
  
Feedback is the flame for new fic.  
  
***  
  
PokéScape  
  
  
By lucyolsen  
  
***  
  
Ash: Look! It's a Clefary! Come one guys, I want to catch it!  
  
Misty: Yeah, let's follow it! I won't let it get away *this* time!  
  
Brock: Let's go!  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock are on their way to the Verilian City   
Gym ...but they are about to get sidetracked...on a short but   
frightening trip into the Twilight Zone...(Wait, sorry, wrong show.)  
  
They chase after the Clefary which is surprisingly fast for it's size.  
  
Misty: I don't know, Ash. Maybe you should let Pikachu try to weaken   
before you catch it.  
  
Brock: No, wait guys. Look!  
  
Brock points and Ash and Misty follow his finger...and see the   
Pokémon joining a group of other clefary.  
  
Ash: What are they doing? And what's that?  
  
The clafary are surrounding a large machine that the kids have no   
clue what it's for.  
  
Misty: I don't know.  
  
The clafary turn it on and a large blue shape appears.  
  
Brock: Hey, doesn't that look kind of like the vortex on that Sliders   
show?  
  
Ash: Yeah, hey I know! It's a wormhole! The clafary are trying to   
make a wormhole so they can get back to their home planet! Let's   
follow them!  
  
Misty: I don't know if it's safe...  
  
Ash: Come on, Misty, where's your sense of adventure? I'm going   
after them.  
  
As soon as the first clefary runs through the wormhole, Ash, Misty,   
and Brock follow it.  
  
Brock: Hey, where are we?  
  
Ash: Do you think it's the clefary home planet?  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth...  
  
James: This is wonderful! Now we can get to the clafary home planet   
and catch all the ones we want!  
  
Meowth: yeah, aren't we lucky that we stumbled on to this?  
  
Jesse: NO! IT WASN'T LUCK, IT WAS SKILL. WE FOUND THE CLEFARY   
BECAUSE OF MY GREAT SKILL!!  
  
James: Once we give the boss all those clefary we'll be promoted!  
  
Meowth: I'll take my rightful place at the boss' right hand side.  
  
***  
  
Misty: hey, guys? The other clefary aren't following...  
  
Brock: Maybe they were just testing the wormhole to see if they got   
the coordinates right.  
  
Pickachu: Pikachu! (What else did you expect him to say?)  
  
Ash: What is it Pikachu?  
  
Ash turns to look at his pikachu who is pointing at the retreating   
form of the clefary. The clefary then retreats around the corner   
and...  
  
Ash: Come on! After it!  
  
Ash begins to run...  
  
Misty: Hold up, Ash, wait for us!  
  
All three kids and Pikachu run into the next room and see the clefary.  
  
Clefary: Clefary! Clefary! (Umm, same as when Pikachu   
said "pickachu.")  
  
Ash sees something else besides the clefary in the room...  
  
Ash: What's that?  
  
Misty: I don't know. What don't you ask Dexter?  
  
Ash: Good idea.  
  
Ash takes out his pokédex and turns in to the pokémon in  
question.  
  
Dexter: There is no information on this pokémon at this time. New   
pokémon are being discovered every day.  
  
Ash: Yay! I discovered a new pokémon and I'm, going to be the  
first to catch one!  
  
Ash takes out a red and white ball and throws it.  
  
Ash: Pokéball GO!  
  
The pokéball hits the new pokémon and engulfs it. (It's  
amazing how that thing fit in there.) It shakes for a bit but then   
just stays still. (The pokémon gave up really quickly if you ask  
me.)  
  
Ash: Yay!  
  
Clefary: (Do I really have to say what it says? Oh, okay. Fine.)   
Clefary!  
  
The Clefary turns and runs back the way it came, back into the room   
with the room with the wormhole.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu follow it and enter the room just in   
time to see the clefary go back through the wormhole.  
  
Misty: Let's go back, guys. I'm worried that the wormhole might   
close and that we'll be trapped here.  
  
In quick succession everyone runs into the wormhole and exits to see   
all the clefary they had seen earlier begin to leave.  
  
Clefary1: Clefary!  
  
Clefary2: Clefary! Clefary, Clefary!  
  
Clefary3: Clefary! Clefary! Clefary! Clefary!  
  
Ash: What are they saying, Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu. Pika-pi.  
  
Pikachu shakes his head "no."  
  
Ash: You mean that wasn't their home planet?  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Misty: Maybe they'll have better luck next time, Ash.  
  
Ash: Maybe.  
  
All the pokémon and pokémon trainers walk off.  
  
Jesse opens her eyes and…  
  
Jesse: James, Meowth! Wake up! All the clefary are gone.  
  
James: Wha? They must have gone though the wormhole. Let's go!  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth run through the wormhole. As soon as they   
exit it they start doing something really annoying.  
  
Jesse: Prepare for trouble,   
  
James: Make it double.   
  
Meowth: Guy's?  
  
Jesse: To protect the world from devastation.   
  
James: To unite all people within our nation.   
  
Meowth: Uh, guys?  
  
Jesse: Meowth HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NEVER TO INTERRUPT US   
DURING OUR SPEECH?  
  
Jesse: To denounce the evils of truth and love.  
  
James: To spread our reach to the stars above.  
  
Jesse: Jesse.  
  
James: James.  
  
Jesse: Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light.  
  
James: Surrender now of prepare to fight.  
  
Meowth: But Guys, There's no one here! We're alone and the wormhole   
just closed! We're trapped!  
  
But they weren't alone for long.  
  
Two people burst into the room followed by a blue woman and a   
tentacle'ed man.  
  
James: Look Jesse! Aliens!  
  
Jesse: There's no such thing as aliens, James. I'm sure there's a   
perfectly reasonable explanation for this. (Sorry, Scully-muse leak.)  
  
Aeryn quickly pantak jabs both Jesse and James and shoots Meowth with   
her pulse rifle.  
  
Crichton: Who do you think they are?  
  
D'Argo: It's obvious that they are not peacekeepers. Even the   
dumbest of them wouldn't scream their arrival in rhyme.  
  
Zhaan: What should we do with them?  
  
Aeryn: Space 'em.  
  
Crichton: Uh, guys...uh...Where's Rygel?  
  
***  
  
THE END  
  
Totally bad, huh? And I think I just admitted that I sometimes watch pokémon by writing this thing! 


End file.
